The Third Eon
by ItsDaKoolaidDude
Summary: The movies may show that there were two Eon Pokemon. What they don't know was that there was a THIRD Eon. One who wasn't really liked in his own family. This is his story and his struggle with hatred. AU
1. Part 1

Hey, everybodah! I remade this after getting a really good review from a somebody. I've fixed this and I really hope you all enjoy it better than the last time.

Note: I may/may not be switching POV (Point Of View, in case you all don't know) from chapter to chapter, so bear with me. Tell me what you all think.

Usual disclaimer. You all get the picture. I own Stratos in the story.

PROLOGUE

It was morning. I sat up off of my tree branch, yawned, stretched and jumped down. I went over to Bianca's house to have breakfast when I heard two yawns and saw a red-white creature come around and said cheerfully, "Morning, brother!" I smiled, "Morning, sis." Then I went completely silent when a blue-white creature appeared. I didn't say anything but lower my head in submission and respect. He ignored me but when he was nudged by Sis he muttered, "Morning, brother." I simply nodded and followed behind. Latios and I had a simple system where I would simply lower my head and would respect his rules. Sis wasn't affected by any of his laws except just be careful.

Latios never liked me. It was obvious from the start. Questions still buzz around me. Why is it he hates me? Is it because I was a hybrid? Half-human, half-Eon Pokémon. I would always ask him at random times to fool him into telling me, but they never worked.

I never got to introduce myself. My name is Stratos. I am a 19-year-old and a hybrid brother of Latios and Latias. I have white hair, I usually wear solid black sweatpants, blue/grey shirt and a black hooded jacket. The only thing that keeps me different from humans is the wings on my back and the color patterns on my cheeks, a white triangle on my chest and hair "ears," which mimicked the Latios' ears. I have been their brother since I hatched. I've been in this hybrid form since birth as well. I was told that this was a birth defect and I had to live with it. Which was also when Latios set up rules on me when mother disappeared and father died, saving the city. Rule one: I may not sleep in the same tree with my brother and sister. Rule two: I may not eat with my siblings except at breakfast and dinner. Rule three: I may only fly around in the garden, never outside of it. Three simple rules that can limit your life so much. It gets worse when the years pass. Sometimes, Latios chased me out of my own home and forced me to sleep in the streets. Thank Arceus that he protected me and gave me warmth and shelter during those nights. I still love my brother, but sometimes he pushes it.

Anyway, we arrived into Bianca's house where Lorenzo was in the kitchen, when Latios knocked, he said without turning, "Good morning, you three! Food's just about ready! Latias, could you help Bianca get up? I've tried to get her up a few times, but she didn't answer." Latias went to the opposite side of the kitchen and flew up the stairs. I simply sat down apart from Latios where Latias and Bianca sat together. After a few minutes, Latias and a still yawning Bianca came down. Breakfast was served and they all sat down with me and Latios. I ate silently while everyone else talked.

"I heard today that there is a Water Racing competition happening down at the square." Lorenzo said. We all turned our attention to him and Bianca said, "Yeah. I can't wait to see who came to compete!" Latias nodded her head in excitement, "Yeah! Brothers, can we please go? Please! Please!" Latios chuckled, "Yes, sister. We can go. Just remember to stay cloaked, ok?" Latias nodded her head and squealed in excitement. Latios was just about to say something to me, but I beat him to it, "Yes, brother. I will stay down on the ground and blend with the crowd. And I will make sure I am not followed." Latios blinked before nodding, satisfied that I knew the system and could tell him whenever he wanted me to tell him. Lorenzo's eyes flashed worry and concern before disappearing. It looked like I even imagined seeing the feelings. He then stood up and said, "Well, we might want to hurry. We don't want to miss the opening!" We all hurried to finish breakfast, cleaning up and getting ready. Before we went out the door, Latias and Latios disappeared and I ran ahead with the usual disguises: I had slap-on tattoos that covered my marks on my cheeks and had the rare ability of folding my wings against my body much like a Heracross hid its wings. Soon, we were out the door, and went out to the place where the competition was starting.

CHAPTER 1

I pushed through a crowd and found a good spot nearby a brown man holding, for some odd reason, a Togepi and a Pikachu with him. The mouse was crying, "GO, ASH!" I looked down and saw a 13-year-old racing with a Totodile. Nearby, a young girl was racing with a Corsola. The girl had orange hair and with a ponytail sticking out of one side. When I saw the hairdo, I was trying hard not to laugh. Then, just behind her, was Alto Mare's favorite racing with his Wailmer. His pastime was being a gondolier and taking people tours around the place. A loud microphone squeal echoed about the city (making my sensitive ears perk, damn those microphones) and a man's voice came up, "Hello? Hello? Is this on?" He cleared his throat, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Water Racing Competition! Racers, Get yourselves ready!" Everyone down there started to crouch and was whispering encouragement to their water Pokémon before the announcer counted down to zero. When he said zero, they all took off. The Pikachu was hopping about so much; he literally fell off the railing! I rolled my eyes and muttered, "S'what you get for dancing so damn hard."

The Pokémon was fortunate enough to land on his owner's face, slowing him down slightly, before the Pokémon was able to hang onto his shoulder and the two raced off. They started to be dead last when Stratos noticed that he gained high air and almost smashed against a building when a specific SOMEONE became right between the boy and the wall. Making it looked like he simply bounced off the wall like rubber. The boy surfaced, dazed. Before getting up on his water craft and the Totodile started up slowly before that same SOMEONE grabbed his harness and started making the Pokémon race across the track, dance-running on water. He got well into the lead when another somebody grabbed the prankster and forced her to let go. Only to have her struggle and pull the boy off the course and disqualified. I frowned. I immediately left the bridge and went over to where the boy was.

After I made sure that no one was watching and following, I climbed up onto the roofs (Not really hard, you just gotta know where to climb) and raced over where I saw two invisible lumps. I came up and said, "Nice going, Latias." The two lumps stopped and turned.

"Damn it! I told you not to fly!" Latios spat before appearing.

"Oh really? Hypocrite, you two appeared on the screen! I think it's not me who should be scolded at right now. Besides, I didn't fly, I climbed." Latios looked like he would argue with me more before asking, "I didn't see any cameras. How could we appear on the screen?"

"There was a camera, you just weren't paying attention. And you may fool everyone here, but you can't fool me with your disguise, and who else might have noticed?" Latios looked at me angry before saying, "Come on. We're going home." I asked, "Permission to fly stealthed?" Latios looked behind and said, "Go ahead." I opened my wings and activated my powers and became invisible. Together, we went back home and Latias would get a small scolding for playing tricks at a bad time.

Just another day home.

CHAPTER 2

Sis and I were closer than me and Latios. We would always run about outside in the city when we felt like we wanted to go out and about. Latios would come, but his previous human disguise didn't work anymore for some reason. He didn't even know himself. Latias changed into a mute form of Bianca. She didn't wear the artist hat, though. That, and the fact I can smell the difference between the two. Those two were the only thing that I could tell the difference between Bianca and Latias. We were out in the square when I felt a small feeling that we were being watched somewhere. I looked about and saw a small flash up on one of the rooftop. I stared at it before I saw Latias motion to me to go over to an ice cream stand.

* * *

><p>"Damn, that was close." The girl whispered. She had blonde hair the hairdo was curled out, making her look like some sort of tree. She had posted a small camera watching the square. A nearby girl said, "I told you to be slow and careful." Her hair was blue and cropped short.<p>

"So how is it we'll find those Eons, Oakley?" The blonde girl asked while her eyes were glued to the screen. Oakley smiled, "By looking at the thermals…" She pushed a small button and everything went into black. Everyone down at the square was showing up red-white. Latias and Stratos were showing up blue-white, "See, Anne?" Anne looked at Stratos and said, "Hmm, his temperature is lower than the people around him, yet he's higher that Latias." Oakley simply said, "Ha! Who cares? All we need is just to capture them and send them off to the boss. Including that jewel." She went over to the driver seat of their boat and turned it on. They sped around the corner, splashed three people, and sped off to capture the first two Eons.

* * *

><p>Stratos watched on while Latias was opening a small faucet for a Pikachu who he'd seen earlier. The owner, Ash he presumed, had come around, found his pal and was, for some reason, inspected by Latias. Stratos looked down at his watch and jumped slightly. It was ten minutes before it would be time to be home. He called, "Sis! It's time!" Latias looked up and ran over, waving at the boy. The two went down the alley and they started walking back to their way home. Stratos heard a boat engine, but thought nothing of it. People would do it all the time.<p>

Not this time.

The engine became louder and a voice called out, "Hey!" The two stopped and looked at the people in a nearby boat. Two girls with the weirdest hairdo Stratos had seen. He had to close his eyes and turn away when he saw the blonde's hair. But the girls ignored it. They looked over at Latias and said, "I like your shirt! Where'd you get it?" The blue girl opened a Pokéball, "Latias?" This made Stratos snap. He grabbed Latias and immediately ran.

The girls simply tossed their Pokemon, "Espeon! Ariados! Stop them!" The Pokémon came out and started to give chase. Latias was way ahead of Stratos before seeing a giant spider appear in front of her. It spat sticky threads that tangled up Latias. This enraged Stratos. He kicked the Ariados under its jaws, send it away.

Somehow, the boy and his Pikachu had beaten him to Latias, and were freeing her from the Ariados. He yelled at the girls, "Hey! What's the big idea?" He started tearing at the silk as he talked.

"We were just helping her with fashion!" The blonde protested.

"More like kidnapping." Stratos said before getting between Latias and the girls. The boy then said, "How's this for advice: Leave her alone!" He then said, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" The mouse spat thunder at the Espeon that was blocking the way, who jumped and landed on the boat. The girls gave a surprised gasp and the blue-haired said, "Espeon?" The boy gave the command again; the thunder landed on the boat and gave the girls a bad shock. The blonde fell off and plunged into the water. Stratos nodded, and grabbed the boys and Latias' hands and pulled them into the alley in front. They raced as hard as they could before finding themselves in an intersection. Stratos didn't know which way to go before Latias led the way into a tunnel.

Stratos's heart leapt when he thought she was leading them all to home. She pushed the boy and his friend through the exit and pulled Stratos with her into a dark alley. They looked around to be sure they wouldn't be followed, then raced back home. When they got back, they collapsed on the floor and gasped for air. Latias removed her disguise and still panted. Latios came over and said, "What? What happened?" Stratos gulped air and said, "We… We were found… Two girls… Found out… Don't know what happened… They knew somehow…" Latios then yelled, "WHAT?" Stratos simply repeated what he said. Latios then said, "No! No more trips outside. It's not safe anymore." Stratos nodded. From then on, the only time they could go out was when they would stay in the sky invisible. Even then, they would try hard to stay out of sight from anything.

CHAPTER 3

I heard Latias go out again and sighed. Not even the rules could tie her down. She did take a small liking to that boy the other day, that was for sure. I went off to towards the fountain and used the water to wash my face before I heard Latias come in. She went over to the swing and started to play there. She was still in her disguise. "Odd…" I said when I decided to check up on her. Suddenly I felt a small breeze and the chimes started to make soft noises. I instantly cloaked myself and I flew across the tree tops and looked at who came in uninvitedly.

The same boy I saw when me and Latias were ambushed and at the competition was the intruder.

"By Arceus! Why does he keep coming back?" I said softly. I don't know if Latios heard me or not. Most likely not, because he blasted out of the pool were I was just at. Latios then flew, invisibly, at the two and started to attack them. I jumped down, and punched the boy in the chest. I didn't want kill him, but seriously injure him or stun him at least. The boy was sent a little back before I charged a Dragon Claw. The Pikachu yelled, "Ash!" before she was hit by Latios. We kept pummeling the two until we had them cornered against a tree.

I glared at him, "You should've known better than to snoop, boy. You may have helped us before, but that doesn't give you a discount from us." I ran at him to give a good smash on his head with Dragon Claw. I noticed that Latios charged with his Takedown at the same time. His Takedown is merciless; it'll knock anyone out in one hit. We were just a few yards before Latias, still in her disguise, jumped in front of us and held her arms out. We immediately stopped. Latios revealed himself and yelled, "LATIAS!" I said menacingly, "Get out of the way, sis. He's an intruder and you know how we deal with intruders."

Latios nodded, "Get out of the way! NOW!" Latias simply shook her head. The boy then turned to his pal and said something I couldn't hear. I scoffed, "Sis, you may like him. But that doesn't excuse the fact that he came in here. Now, move it!" She shook her head again, which made me sigh heavily. Then we all heard a voice, "What's going on?" We all turned and saw Bianca standing there. She glared at the boy, "What are you doing to Latios and Stratos?" The boy stood up quickly and stuttered, and Latias FINALLY got out of the way, "But... We… Wait…" Bianca shook her head and then said, "Latios, Stratos," I twitched an ear while never moving my eyes, "Get rid of them!" I snarled, "Gladly." I raised my fist, charged Dragon Claw again to swipe at the boy's head.

"STOP!" Latios and I made a double take before we looked. Lorenzo was standing exactly where Bianca was standing, "Calm down, you three. I'm sure this boy was no threat." Bianca protested, "But Grandpa!" Lorenzo shook his head, and then he turned his head to Latias and said, "Latias, would you like to play with this boy?" Me and the boy flashed our eyes over to Latias, who nodded and pulled the boy over to the swing. I walked over to Lorenzo and said through my teeth, "Lorenzo, this boy is an intruder! Why wouldn't Latias play with him outside, not in here?" Lorenzo simply looked at me and said, "The boy is no threat. Did he ever strike back at you?" I thought long before I lowered my eyes, "No. He didn't." Then Lorenzo chuckled, "Then why would he be any threat, then?" I looked over to the boy and Latias, who deliberately removed her disguise, making the boy jump off of the swing and fall flat on his face. He got up and looked up saying he was fine and everything. Latias started to circle around him happily. I growled once and went off back to my tree.

There, I bet everyone back there would explain their history. I was about 10 minutes in sleeping when I heard someone come around. I opened one eye and saw the boy that Latias liked so much. The boy introduced himself as Ash and started asking, "So, are you related to Bianca and Lorenzo?" I laughed, "Them? Pfft, you wish. No, I'm related to Latios and Latias." I stretched and sat up on the branch. Ash laughed, "Latios and Latias? How? You're not like them." I glared at him long enough for him to squirm, "That's because you didn't see these." I pointed a finger on my markings and the triangle. Then I showed him my wings.

Ash then said, "Then… Wait. Why are you looking human, then?" I shrugged, "I was just born that way." I started to get depressed, and before I knew it, I said, "You wish it's an awesome life. To fly, and be a brother to the legends. It's not. When you think about it, you notice your brother hates you for some reason and starts putting up rules that limit so much of family time and your life… Sister can't do a thing about it except get him to say "Morning" to you every morning. Every other time he just glares at you or speaks harshly at you…." I fell silent, mooding. Ash then sighed, "Wow. Tough life." I gave a laugh, "Yeah. You know nothing of your mother and know so little of your father. Only to know you'll never see him again because he sacrificed himself to save the city."

"Did you ever ask Latios why he hates you?"

"HA! Him? Explain why he hates me? He'd say "You're just imagining things" or "Why in hell would you think I hate you? I love you." Ha. Love me? The only times he ever showed love was when Latias forced him to. The only love from the family I have is sis. And I'm afraid that she'll lose the will to love me as well." Ash then paused, "Then why don't you ask him again?" I shook my head, "I'll just get the same answer over and over. I'll try, but it won't work." I looked over at Ash. His Pikachu came up the tree and asked, "So basically, you're being bullied by your own family."

"Yes, and no. So far, Latias still treats me fairly and loves me as a family member." I was surprised that I didn't know earlier that Pikachu was a female, but since I had been focused on the fight, it made sense.

"Whoa! You can understand Pikachu?" I answered, "Understand? Didn't you listen? I'm half-Pokémon. Of course I could understand him." I looked up at the sun and said, "It's nearly nighttime. Do your friends know where you are?" Ash then cried, "Oh no! I forgot all about them! Pikachu, we've gotta run! Later, Stratos! Great meeting you!" He then ran pell-mell with Pikachu on his shoulders. I chuckled and waved, then I climbed back up the tree. I was just about to close my eyes when I was suddenly pushed off! I yelled and saved myself from a hard landing and floated. I looked up and saw Latios, floating next to my branch, "Yes, Brother?" Latios looked at me angrily, "You can't sleep here anymore." I sighed; he was in one of those moods again. I was so used to them I couldn't believe I didn't realize it at the time. I said, "Fine, I'll be out then." Latios said, "Where are you going?" I looked up and replied, "Outside. You want me out, so I'm out."

"I'm not throwing you outside the garden, just not nearby me and sister." I glared at him and demanded, "Why?" Latios huffed and started to float up to his branch, "Because I said so. Now go find another tree." I looked down and said, "No." Latios froze and I froze at my own daring. He turned and said, "What did you say?" Before I could realize what I was doing, I was in front of Latios' face while I said louder, "No. I won't. You don't have any right." I thought, "Well, crap. No turning back now." Latios snarled, "I have every right. I am in charge of the family." I snarled back, "You're just as old as me, "Brother". You treat me as some outcast. I've had enough and want answers. Why? Why do you hate me so much like this? And don't you dare give those damn excuses." Latios paused, looking as if he would give an excuse. I pushed him away, "And get out of my face." Latios then said, "It's because of what you are." I glared, "You mean because I'm your own brother?"

"No, you aren't even a Pokémon. You're just another human whose got thrown in my family for kicks by the fates." I snarled back, "You consider blood and form over who I really am? YOU ASSHOLE!" I tackled him and punched him as hard as I could. I got his gut and felt the wind blown out of him. I was able to get in three more before he pushed me off and threw a Dragon Claw at me. I used Protect and gathered energy to use Focus Punch. Latios used dig and when my shield went down; he popped up behind me and gave another Dragon Claw. I was too fast and threw my Focus Punch to match his. The air exploded and we were sent in opposite directions. The moment I landed, I cloaked and charged back at Latios. He had cloaked, too. For a while, I looked around before I saw a small distortion. I used Dragon Rage and charged at the spot, nailing Latios hard. He gave a loud "OOF!" before snarling and flying behind me and pulling me up for a Seismic Toss.

We sailed up high and he started to dive, spinning as he did. At the last second, he grabbed my feet and spun around and slammed me down to the ground. I spat out a bit of saliva and blood before I tackled Latios again and punched him multiple times in the face. He kicked me off and headbutted me. Stars swirled around in my vision and saw Latios use Steel wing and gave a hard blow to my head. I fell back and landed on a tree and growled again. My hand went instantly to the ground and felt a sharp, jagged sort of rock. The hand grabbed it and waited. Latios' claw glowed again and charged me. My vision was already narrowing. The hand was tensing and was about to strike when I was hit in the side by someone else's Dragon Claw. I sailed into another tree and found myself held down. I looked and saw Latias using Psychic to hold me. I spat at her, "Now you're on _his_ side?" She shook her head, "No, I'm ending this." I noticed that she was crying. I looked over at Latios and saw him being held down by Lorenzo. Bianca arrived and yelled, "Ok! Why the hell are you two fighting each other? Latios, you could've killed Stratos! He's your _own brother_! And you!" She glared at me with such fury, it made even me flinch, "How COULD you? You could've killed him, too!" Me and Latios simply glared at each other. Bianca then gave us a lecture and made us promised that we wouldn't attack each other again. After we were let go, he straightened up and said, "You are to sleep in another tree. I don't want to see you before I go to sleep." I glared as if to burn a hole in his back.

Bianca came up and said, "Now, let's get you inside and fix those wounds." I dusted myself and moved her hand off of my shoulder and flew off, leaving them worried.

CHAPTER 4

I kept my promise not to attack Latios, and that meant that I had to comply with Latios' law of me not sleeping in Latios' sight. I went to a tree that was in sight of the shrine and slept there. It took awhile, but I was able to get to sleep.

In my dreams, I saw a very familiar person fly off out of a city and headed towards a gigantic tidal wave heading towards the city. The person plunged into the water and turned into a large white orb. The wave instantly melted and turned into a small tidal wave that didn't destroy the city, but simply rushed straight through the alleys, harmlessly. Before I woke up, I heard Latios' voice scream my name in fear, anger and panic. I woke up with a start and noticed that the chimes were making noises. I jumped down and flew off towards the entrance. I noticed Latios flying over to the entrance and met my gaze. We stared at each other for a while before deciding that the intruders were more important. He rushed off to attack the new intruders. I looked out and nearly fell out of the tree.

It was those two girls from before. They were looking around and searching for something or someone. Latios suddenly charged and nearly got one of the girls before they both somersaulted away. I threw a rock at one and it hit her shin, making her yelp in pain and look. Suddenly, I felt myself become attacked from a psychic attack. I used my Teleport to get away from it and landed behind the blue-haired girl. I gave her a hard kick and made her fall down the hill. She got up and threw a small ball at me. It opened up and became a fleshy net. I Teleported again and again when I noticed another net fly at me. I appeared in front of the blonde haired and gave her a punch in the gut. It made her give a pained "Ouuf!" Before landing nearby the blue-haired. I felt a string shot hit my back and the Ariados who spat it pulled me down and attempted to wrap me up when I kicked and felt it connect with the head. It gave a loud shriek and started to squirm. I Teleported away once more and looked around. The girls were attacking Latios and Latias and nearly giving me no attention. Like I wasn't anything they wanted!

"DIE, DAMN IT!" I yelled and had the same rock in my hands and tried to have it connect with one girl's stomach. She twirled away and threw another net, which I used Psychic to toss it away. I somersaulted and ended up at the bottom of the hill. I heard a loud scream of pain and looked up.

Latias was caught in one of the nets. She was still able to fly, though. Blue and pink sparks jumped around her body. The net had wrapped her arms together and was nearly holding her wings down. Another net appeared and wrapped around her head and the rest of her wings. She gave a quick screech of pain before she ran out of air and plunged into the pool.

"NO! SIS!" Me and Latios screamed before another net caught Latios. He yelled and collapsed after taking some earlier hits for Latias. He got up and yelled, "Stratos! Go get her! Get her out of here!" I replied, "After I kill these bitches!" I saw a net come after me and tossed it away. The girls started to get annoyed, "Jeaz, this boy's being a pain!" The blue haired then said, "Then let him have some sleep… Espeon! Use Psychic!" The pink Pokémon came up and its eyes turned red. I felt the same attack again, but this time I was ready. I countered it with my own Psychic and my eyes turned blue. I was able to push aside the Espeon's attack and hurled it away. The blue-haired swore, "What is he? I've heard of hybrids but I've never seen one! Anne! We've gotta get him!" They both charged and Latios screamed again, "GET OUT OF HERE! GET SIS AND GO!" I tossed two more nets before being attacked by the girls.

It was like dealing with two people shooting at you at different sides. They were fast, despite the fact that I was faster. I was able to use Earthquake, sending the two hurling away. They got up and hurled nets once more before seeing me plunge into the pool. I grabbed a still squirming Latias and pulled her away.

Anne and Oakley looked down, "Huh, the boy got away." Anne said. She sighed, "I wish I had powers like that." Oakley nudged her partner, "Hey, we'll get him some other time. Right now," She turned to a now unconscious Latios, "We'll take what we can get and leave." She went over to the fountain and pulled out a blue orb that had swirling lights. She gave it to Anne, who started squealing in delight at the beauty of it. Then she turned to Oakley and noticed that she was translating the glyphs and letters that were imprinted on the ground nearby the fountain.

Oakley then said, "I found it. It says that there is a mechanism in the museum and it will give the wielder unimaginable power. But if used too long, it'll destroy the city and the Soul Dew." Anne gulped, "I don't care about the city, but we can't destroy the jewel!" Oakley got up and snatched the orb away, making Anne cry, "Careful! You'll drop it!" Oakley chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I think the locals made this up just to scare people to make them not take this in the first place… Let's get to the museum and try that mechanism."

CHAPTER 6

I flew through the water as fast as I could without ramming into anything. I burst out of the water and pulled Latias, still wrapped in the nets, up and onto the street. I got up and searched for something sharp. I found, in one of the open windows a knife. I started to cut against the nets while trying to not cut Latias. I focused on her mouth to get her breathing. The nets were easy to cut, it's just that you can become careless that you could cut someone in a bad spot and kill them by accident. I was able to release her mouth and chest, which made her gasp so deeply. She coughed and shook her head. Realizing that she couldn't see she said, "What happened? Where am I?" I replied, "Hold on, sis. Don't struggle so much, or I could cut you… We're on a street just above the passageway from home." I was able to remove the net that covered her head. She blinked a few times and looked around, "Where's Latios?"

I sighed, "They got him… We've gotta get help. I think I know what they were after and what they're going to do next. And we can't beat them alone." I freed her and she floated up, looking at me as if to say that I should've done something. I said in return for her look, "If I did anything longer or more, you would be dead and then me and Latios would've been caught." Latias keened slightly before I said, "We're going to Ash's place. We got to get him to help us." She nodded and we flew off, secrecy forgotten. Latias knew where Ash was, so I let her lead the way. When we got to Ash, we landed silently and disguised ourselves.

Latias' transformation woke the small Mouse Pokémon and gave a cry, "What?" This made Ash get up and notice us. He got up and said, "Bianca? Stratos?" Latias simply ran over to Ash for comfort and I said, "Ash, we've got a large problem." His two friends woke up and they asked what was going on. Ash said, "I'll explain you if Stratos can let me." I said, "Knock yourself out. We need as much help as we can and fast." Ash nodded and said, "This girl here? She's Latias."

The girl had turned the lights on just as Ash said this and they both exclaimed, "She's Latias?" Ash replied, "Right. Latias, Stratos, these are my friends: Misty and Brock." We had sat down on the couches and me and Latias were sitting opposite from the two. Ash was on our side. Latias looked at Misty and Brock and looked nervous. I was having second thoughts about letting Ash tell them. I was much less excited to show my true self to random people I kept running into. I looked up at Ash and he nodded enthusiastically. I looked over to Latias and nodded. At once, we both stood up and, slightly blinded by Latias' transformation, revealed ourselves. This made them jump up and nearly fall off the back of the couch. I then felt a small energy come up and noticed that Latias' eyes were glowing. I instantly realized that Latios was still alive and was Sight-sharing at the time.

The room disappeared and showed a museum. We were trapped in a small space that gold rings were turning and orbiting around. There was a giant machine that was spinning about and then produced a small seat. The girls were there and the blue-haired was entering the machine. The blonde had tossed the Soul Dew into a small container and the machine started to hum loudly. Ash then said, "Bianca and Lorenzo!" I looked over and saw the two were tied up in a web from the Ariados. Then Ash said, "Someone stole the Soul Dew!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious; you've been promoted to Admiral." I thought. Then I heard the blue-haired's voice, "Aerodactyl! Kabutops! Arise!" I looked around again and saw blue energy surround the fossils that were cemented into the floor and formed the two Pokémon. The ones I've seen sometimes, they would be curious or simply shy or suspicious.

These two were raging.

I heard the girl say, "I want you to get Latias and the hybrid alive. Go!" The two roared, indistinctly, again and ran/flew off. I heard Latios' voice, "Stratos! Keep Latias away from them!" Latias' eyes stopped glowing and heard what our brother said. The room came back and Latias fell. I caught her just as Misty said, "What's going on?" Brock answered, "I think we're in trouble." I got Latias up and uttered gravely, "It's the city that's in trouble. If they abuse that thing, this city's good as dead… We've gotta stop them. We'll explain later!" I argued when Misty looked like she would ask more. I heard a noise and went outside. Everyone followed and saw that the city alleys and balconies were being locked down by warping and twisting steel. I noticed that our balcony was about to be locked up and I jumped out in time. Latias, Ash and Pikachu were able to get out as well, but Misty and Brock were left out. I looked around and saw a gondola. I flew over to it and pulled it to Ash, who was explaining a plan to his friends. He pulled himself up and started paddling slowly across the channel.

"Jeaz! We're moving too slowly! By the time we get there, the city'll be gone." I said. I went down and tried to push the gondola faster. I was able to succeed until I hit something hard. I stopped and looked over.

I hit a corner on one of the channels. It made a good dent in the gondola. Latias was giggling at my carelessness and didn't see an Aerodactyl swoop down and grab her by the neck.

"HELL NO!" I roared and flew at the Pokémon. I used Psychic on it and brought it down hard to the ground. I fell and made a Focus Punch, which connected to the fossil's leg that held Latias. I heard bones break and the creature roared in pain. It instantly dropped Latias, who I scooped up and dove underwater. Unfortunately, the Pokémon took its anger out on Ash and threw him deep underwater. Latias was able to squirm off of me and pulled Ash up. I got up to the surface and looked around. The gondola was in pieces and we weren't going anywhere fast for now. Ash coughed up a bit of water and said, "Thanks, Latias." Pikachu swam over and pulled herself up on Latias' back. We decided to swim our way there until Ash looked over and saw a Water Competition Racer up on the streets and said, "Let's use this!" We pulled the racer into the water and, when Ash and Pikachu got on; Latias grabbed the other end of the rope and started to fly across the channel. I was able to keep up and saw the Fossil Pokémon coming back for round 2. I went up and Headbutted it in the stomach. Only to dodge its good leg from trying to grab me.

I then led him away from the three and raced him around the channels. I noticed an overhang and flew towards it. I was able to get under it easily, but the Aerodactyl wasn't lucky. He ran into it pell-mell and I swear I heard more bones break. It slid off of the overhang and fell into the water. I chuckled and raced back to the group. I found them dealing with the Kabutops when a Politoad and Corsola knock the creature into the water. I landed and asked, "You good?" Ash was knocked off of the racer and had landed hard on the street. He got up quickly and said, "Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks, guys!" The two Pokémon replied, "Your welcome!" and disappeared. Ash got back on the racer and headed towards the museum.

It took awhile, but we made it. Bad part was that there was a water tornado on the ground in front of it. When we got near it, it raced for us and got us before we could do a thing. I was able to get a good breath before being sucked up. The others weren't lucky. They were starting to choke when I used one of my Eon powers to break the tornado. I had to think about it awhile before acting. A ball of white surrounded me and quickly grew until it was bigger than the tornado. The ball exploded and the water released us. I've never used my Eon powers before; I got tired suddenly and fell to the ground. I got up just as quickly as I got tired and got over to everyone else. They coughed a lot, but they recovered and raced out to the museum. We would have to hurry. The machine had broken and it was already creating chaos for us. And the city.

CHAPTER 7

The scene was chaotic. The machine was in one of its lock-down modes and was shooting energy randomly. We saw the blonde haired girl and the Espeon. Ash quickly said, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" The mouse spat thunder at the two and paralyzed them. Ash and Pikachu raced over to Bianca and Lorenzo while me and Latias went over to Latios. He was in a bad shape. The machine had sucked too much energy out of him and was leaving him weak. We started to ram against it when I realized, "It takes an Eon power to release it." I activated my power again and charged.

The result was spectacular. A great flash blinded me and the rings disintegrated. Latios fell while I was still charging and rammed into a wall. I burst out of the museum and got a good look around. The ocean around the city was starting to recede slowly. It wasn't alarmingly quick, but it was still moving. I raced back inside just in time to see the blonde haired girl touch the dying Soul Dew. The Soul Dew exploded and I heard a distant voice give a death scream. The girl was tossed into the main controls with the blue-haired and the machine turned and spun, eventually ending up in its original position before it was activated. "Damn!" I yelled. I flew outside again and saw the ocean recede even faster. Soon, when everyone got outside, we could see the bottom of the ocean. I heard Latios say, "Come!" I went to a small ornament on top of a roof that me and my siblings assembled. Together, we looked out and waited. At first it was nothing. Then I heard a deep rumbling, and then I saw it.

It was the same tidal wave in my dreams. First I looked around, thinking someone was about to zoom off towards the tidal wave and save the city. As the wave got closer, Latios and Latias were telepathing to me and each other what to do. I kept looking and just as Latios said, "Right. Lets go!" I then realized, "It's me… I have to save the city." I suddenly flew to Latias and hugged her tightly, then did the same to Latios before stopping in front of them. They looked at me confused before I turned around and flew off towards the tidal wave.

CHAPTER 8

"Wait! Stratos!" Latios cried. He was starting to panic. Stratos had just hugged him and Latias for some reason and just raced off towards the tidal wave. He gave chase and thought about what to say when he caught up to Stratos. But then Latios saw that he was weak and too tired. He started to fall and was caught by Latias. She dragged him to Bianca and Lorenzo. Latios didn't pay any attention. His eyes were focused on Stratos. Who was starting to glow even brighter than the time he saved Latios. He screamed, "Stratos! GET BACK HERE!" Of course, he was too far away to hear him, but he screamed nonetheless. Stratos did hear him, but he didn't turn and look. He felt power grow bigger and bigger. It soon glowed and swelled into a large orb. He plunged head first into the wave and threw every bit of energy into the orb and knew no more.

Latios was first to feel the shock wave. It hit him hard and felt a sudden loss. He turned away until the bright light went away. He looked again and saw a large beam of blue-red light spiral straight into the sky. He felt the loss grow even worse. When the beam dissipated, he whispered, "N-no… NO!" He felt more energy than he thought he had and flew off to where the beam originated. He looked around a started to yell, "Stratos! Stratos! Where are you? Please! Stratos!" He looked around and tried to find a familiar scent or familiar piece of clothing that matched him. He dove under the water and, despite the fact that the ocean was quite clear, didn't see Stratos at all.

"No… No, he can't be! He can't be! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Latios thought, panicking. He burst out of the water and screamed again, "NO Stratos! NO!" He noticed Latias fly up to him, but paid no attention. Latios continued to cry out Stratos's name and would plunge into the water again to find him. Soon, his energetic rush ended and he fell straight into the water. A Wailmer got under him and lifted him above the water. He blinked and muttered thanks before trying to fly again. But, his tiredness took over and lulled him into deep sleep. He gave one last cry before falling into it. Latias looked at him, "Wow. I never thought that he'd get hit this hard..." She looked around and used her Sight Share to find Stratos. But he wasn't on Earth anymore... He was dead.

Soon, she felt him again. But when she looked, excited, she only found an orb floating on the water, similar to their father's, but with hints of red. She picked it up and cried, clutching the orb close to her. She felt a hand touch her and noticed Ash nearby, on a boat with the others. She simply showed them Stratos' Soul Dew, and the realization struck them hard. Stratos gave his life to save Alto Mare... But he left in a bittersweet way.


	2. Part 2

"Stratos… Wake up. You've slept long enough." A voice said. I groaned and turned. I was quite comfortable wherever I was and I didn't want to be disturbed, thanks.

"Arise!" I felt a bit of apprehension invade me and decided I didn't want to test the voice any further. I rolled around and got up. I looked around and saw that I had been laying on a cloud-like bed. I looked up and saw a glowing person in front of me. I felt like I shouldn't be looking at him and if I didn't look elsewhere, I would die, somehow. Then I realized a few things were wrong.

"Yes, you sacrificed yourself to save many lives. You are no longer alive." I looked down and saw I was still in my hybrid-form. This made me bolt up. I then said, "Why was I born half-human? I never wanted to be human in the first place!" The man tilted his head, "Your mother _was _human, however when she met your father, she asked Arceus to transform her. He and your father used to be close friends, and it seems that Arceus owed your father a favor."

"... Where is she?"

"Not in the afterlife just yet." I stared, "You mean she's... S-still alive?" I _almost_ felt tears coming down my face before they were suddenly removed, as if I had thought about it but never showed it. "Yes, young Stratos, your mother is alive. Where, I shall not tell."

I took a moment to realized that I was in Heaven. For once, I thought it would be such a sight that I would be at the gates of it and awaiting judgment. Then I said, "Wait… Why am I here, then? Was I judged already and taken in before I knew it?"

"No… You were already allowed in because of your morality. You were asleep at the judgement, however you had been living a clean life as much as you could… I let you sleep during the Judgement since you very well deserved it. " He smiled at me, "You are thinking of seeing your father?" I smiled back, "Why ask when you already know?" He walked out of the room, with me following him. Then I realized it.

The rooms where people slept were fitted with cloud-beds and a gently lit. The outside, however, was just as that book about God said. I once had gotten a hold of one and simply put it down since it told of how the world would end, and it didn't end as lightly as anyone could've thought. The streets were gold, and they went into different directions. Everyone there was happy; there was laughter and children playing across the streets. We came to a spot where an Eon Pokémon was observing the children nearby playing when he saw us. He stood up and asked, "Who are you introducing to me right now?" The man said, "Your son. Who sacrificed himself to save Alto Mare." The Eon looked down and stared at me. I shifted slightly nervously, unknowing what he might say.

The Eon said, "Come here, son. I want to see you." I came up and looked in his eyes. He blinked twice and said, "You've grown well. You've also been training to make up for the fact you were a hybrid." I smiled and said, "I think I got that from you, father." He laughed and said, "Come, I'm sure you're wondering on how you became a hybrid." He led me over to a small spot where I saw a slightly overweight man talking to a thin and taunt skinned man. I looked up and asked, "How? Why?" Father looked down and said, "As I'm sure that He has already told you, yes your mother once was human. When we met, it was almost that old, "love at first sight." If and when you see her, you'll understand why. Soon, we mated and she became pregnant with you. We decided that Kati would become a Latias. Since Arceus owed me a favor from a long time ago, we asked him to transform her. Soon after, you were born as you are now. Your mother wasn't happy at the fact you would look so different from everybody else. We soon gave birth, Latios and Latias, who we believed that they would accept you as one of their own, despite the differences…"

"But that didn't work for Latios, though… Wait! I want to see how he's doing!" I ran over and saw the man I had seen before and asked, "I want to see my brother. I want to know how he's dealing with my death." The man smiled, "Of course." He produced a small orb and it darkened a bit, then it showed Latios' body.

He was already a wreck. His sleek and handsome feathers he cared and worried about so much were in disrepair. Latios was nearly covered in dust and dirt. He was sleeping in front of the shrine, where my life had been turned into a Soul Dew in replacement of my father. There was even a small grave near it that showed my name, date or birth and death, and the words: "He saved the city while he suffered from his I could see tears were flowing incessantly from his eyes. I grabbed the orb tightly and said, "Oh, no. I should've told him. Instead, I gave him only a hug." I started hearing his voice, and already I could tell that he had regretted everything he did to me and was losing hope at the fact that I would forgive him. I gave the orb back, "He won't last a few days. I HAVE to get to him now!" The man said, "I'm afraid you can't leave. Even if I wanted you to, you couldn't leave. I've been telling him that you love him and that you knew that he loved you." I looked down and muttered, "I don't think he'll listen… I-I want to tell him, personally. That's the only way I think he'll understand and listen. Anything else, he won't believe… Please! There must be a way!" I pleaded to the man. He looked out in the distance and muttered, "Yes… there is a way… But it may become too dangerous. You may or may not succeed." I shook my head, "Even if there was a small chance, I'll take it." The man nodded, "Very well. Come with me." Me and father followed him and found a portal that was swirling dark red. The man turned, his face stern, "You will have to face two trials in order to go back. These trials are at random, but they can test and challenge many people to where they would not enter in the first place. Understand this… If you fail in any of these. You will return here and will have no second chances." I nodded, "I understand… Father?"

"Yes, Stratos?"

"Have you ever tried-?" Father shook his head, "I haven't, but it's not that I can't, it's that I won't. I've accepted my death and sacrifice. Even Latios, you and Latias had accepted it. Therefore, I had no need to go back. However, you must go. It's Latios' AND Latias' lives depending on it. For I fear that Latias will suffer when Latios joins us. She, too, will then start trying to join us. He can only delay decisions, but not stop them." I nodded and said, "Do you want me to relay anything to them?" Father nodded, "Tell them that I love them, and that I am waiting for them patiently. I have all of a millennium to wait. This will apply to you, too." I smiled and said, "I love you, father. And thank you, God." I turned and walked through the portal.


	3. Part 3

CHAPTER 9

I awoke to find myself back at home. I leapt up and cried out in joy... Only to be hit with a Dragon Claw to the stomach.

My breath exploded and I landed heavily into a tree. I looked up, groaning, to see a Latios. This wasn't just any Latios, it _was my own brother_!

"B-Brother! Wha-...?" I couldn't even complete the sentence. He scowled at me, "I'm glad that you're back, _brother_. Now I can hurt you all I want for abandoning me and sister like that." He charged an Aerial Ace and rushed at me. A sudden, _overwhelming_ and overpowering thought said, "Attack him! He's trying to kill you! Kick his ass!" But my first reaction was dodging to the right, barely making it. I looked back and saw him glare at me with hatred and a wicked happiness. I never seen this side of him before, but it's possible that Latios reared his true head at me. I got up and weakly said, "Br-brother... Please, don't." He simply grinned and attacked with Silver Wing. I ducked under him, but he knew what I did and stopped suddenly and held me with Psychic. I stared at him and realized he would really kill me. He had me fly up and smash against the ground, making me literally cry from the pain. He got me to float up again, but released me this time. I looked at him, pleading and begging that he wasn't really doing this.

All I saw was no remorse or regret or even the look that someone was crying inside.

Latios charged a Dragon Claw and combined it with his infamous Takedown. He was zooming towards me, and that was when time started to slow down. I could see him slowly coming at me and my fighting instincts finally kicking in. I cut left, throwing his aim off entirely. I stood up a bit stronger and said, "I don't want to fight you, brother. Please, don't do this." He only growled, "But I will." He paused and looked at me, "If only you didn't die to save the city. Now that you became a hero, I can't get close to you. But I've got this chance and I'm taking it!" He shot a Dragonbreath at me.

I dodged to the right and said, "If only I didn't die? What, did you want Sister or you to take my place?"

"If it meant that I could kill you? **Yes**." I looked at him in bewilderment, "You mean to say that you wouldn't _care_ if sister died?" My face turned to pure horror and anger when Latios simply nodded, "I care not as long as I can kill you. **And I'll love it if you struggle!**" Inside me, my own soul was nearly broken. I had come back, only to see that this _Eon_ cared for nothing but my suffering and to kill me. My face contorted with rage and shot at him with new strength that made Latios slightly flinch. I couldn't believe it.

I CAME BACK FOR THIS ASSHOLE?

I swore that by the time I was done with him, me and sis would banish him from our family... Maybe even kill him for all that he felt to the family! That thought simply made me smile inside. I came in close and shot him pointblank with Dragonbreath. He took it in the face and cried out in pain, clutching his face. I followed up with a Focus Punch and got him in the gut, making him bulge his eyes and spat saliva out. Latios collapsed and retched while I picked him up and threw him into and through several trees with Psychic. He stopped when he hit the fountain wall. I charged at him and burrowed him into the wall with a powered-up Tackle. This time, he threw up blood and whatever he ate. He looked at me, with hatred still boiling. He coughed, "You got me surprised, scum. You won't get that chance again." I answered him with a Focus Punch combined with Dragon Claw, burrowing him deeper and rendering him helpless. He couldn't move at all except his head and neck. I felt like I held his life in my hands, I could tell because he started pooling blood from his mouth, mixing in with the water at the fountain. One more hit and he would be dead. The bastard that held nothing in his life but hatred and the pleasure of seeing me suffer. My head was filled with happiness that I finally could stop all the suffering in the family... All it takes was only one Dragon Claw. My hand raised once more and started to charge when a sudden voice came to me, but it didn't come from Latios. But a _different_ Latios. This voice had panic, fear, and confusion. I remembered that very voice from the time I died. That was the Latios I should've known... But wait...

Oh, god...

I realized what just happened, started flying back saying, "You're not real... You're not real!" The Latios in front of me looked at me, "Indeed. I'm not, but look at where I am. *Cough* Heheh... You failed, boy... You attacked what you thought was your own brother... Not a very good idea, considering you had a chance to go back..." I kept flying backwards until I hit a tree. I now knew what just happened and now all the chances of me going back were just gone... I failed.

"Not yet, you didn't." I turned and saw God behind me, smiling, but not a happy kind of smile. I looked at him, crying now, "But... But I failed. I shouldn't have attacked him."

"Ah, but it was a very good reason behind that. The demon you see before you didn't follow the exact rules, he was to incite you to attack him by attacking you and making **SMALL** (his voice raised into a tremendous boom that made me and, more importantly the demon, to cringe and attempted to duck for safety) insults, not to the point where you were in senseless hatred." He stepped back and called out in a commanding voice, "This trial is officially over. Stratos has been given this as a victory, by the opponent breaking the rules... And Stratos will rest for two days, as he is shaken." The garden shimmered and pulled back to reveal nothing but white. I looked back and even the Demon-Latios disappeared. God put a hand upon my shoulder, "Come, you need food and rest." He gently tugged at me towards a door that had appeared out of nowhere. We went though the door and I found a large table filled with the fanciest food. Almost immediately, my mouth watered at the scent and the sight of the food. I tenderly took a step before taking it back.

God chuckled, "There is no need to wait. This feast is for you. You must be hungry, so dig in." I looked at him, who nodded, and almost attacked the food with ravenous hunger. From all the events that had happened, I think my stomach was left behind until God showed me the feast. By the time I paid attention to what I ate, I had only one plate of rice-balls left. I finished it off and suppressed a belch. I looked at God, who responded, "Your bed is this way, Stratos." He led me to a luxurious room with the bed taking most of the room. _"Good lord, you could fit ten people there."_ I thought. I felt myself float over to the top middle of the bed and laid down on it.

It was warm. Not just warm, it's as if it knew what temperature you preferred, and it was _so soft._ I felt as if I was about to sleep purely on a cloud. I pulled the covers out so I could get underneath and laid it over me, increasing the comfort and warmth. I was nearly asleep when a thought came to my head. I asked, "God? Are you still there?"

"I always am, Stratos." Stratos blinked and asked again, "Why is it that Arceus was deemed a god?" God smiled, "Because I gave her that control. I allowed her to find a number of Pokemon races in the world. After she made the last race, she said she had enough of the power and gave it back to me. While I created her, I knew that she would've wanted Pokemon to exist in Earth, when she asked me, I gave her the control until she didn't want it anymore. However, she took my advice to keep the control over transformation."

"One... Last question... Why is it that you act and talk so much like a butler or a servant?" God chuckled, "Why should a deity exist if they can't be kind to their own creations?" I quickly fell asleep and went into a very deep dream before. I found myself inside the shrine, and in the Soul Dew. I felt that I had to get out, so I pushed against the walls. They held firm until I rammed with as much force as I could. I broke out and looked around. I was at home, inside the garden. I went off towards where me, brother and sister would always go together, which was near the center of the garden. I looked around again... Only to find another me sleeping with my siblings. I stared for a little, amazed and surprised. Then everything faded and reappeared. Ash, Misty and Brock were there, talking to the other me and my siblings.

I got closer and heard that everyone wanted to go out of the city and have an adventure, which made me gasp. If we went off, who would protect my Dew? Before I got the urge to go up and start demanding, I woke up and looked around. I was back in Heaven and had rolled around so much, I had basically tied myself up. I started to squirm, only to realize I had gotten the binds on me were tight. I rasped a word, "H-hey..." However, no one came for a good ten minutes. During that time, I continued to struggle, which didn't help at all and only got me more tangled up. And finally an angel appeared and said, "Stratos? It's nearly time for your-" He looked up from the bow he made and slightly laughed. I rasped, "Help..." He came over and started to untie me. After a few more minutes, I was free. The angel then said, "Come."

He led me through a door, which opened up to a desert with a very tall mountain. The angel stopped and said, "Your next test is up there. You are to wait for Him until He arrives, and you are not to go anywhere else." I nodded and flew up to the summit of the mountain, it was a simple, flat summit with the occasional rock protruding from the ground or lying on top of it. I went to the relative center of it and sat down.

I must have waited for hours, because the "sun" had moved from one part of the sky to the other, and God wasn't showing up. I started getting irritated that I had to wait for a long time, but I didn't even get the thought to simply fly down until the sun was nearly down. I shivered from the cold, irritation gone. I was thinking about looking for some wood to make a fire, when a _very large_ ring of fire appeared around me. I yelped at the sudden appearance and thought God was trying to give a scare.

Wait... Since when did God want to scare anyone for amusement? I tried to stretch my mind out, and either I couldn't do it or God wasn't there. I settled on the latter and waited for the fire to be gone.

It did disappear... Only to be replaced by an earthquake. The ground literally acted like it was tearing itself apart. I couldn't help but jump up and look around. The summit wasn't long enough for me not to see the surrounding area of the mountain... Though I wish I didn't decide to look to see what was happening.

The land was in pieces and large shards, many started to fall into the ground. Soon a very, _very_ noticeable fissure was racing towards the mountain. I stepped back just as the fissure raced up the mountain wall, and stopped dead in front of my feet. I backed away and tried to get to one side, only to see another fissure race up, adjacent of the first, and stopped where I was. I tried to stay still until the rumblings stopped. The earthquake continued for what seemed hours, and new fissures started to move up and around the mountain, sliding off chunk by chunk. It stopped and peace finally reigned... Yet still God didn't appear.

It was dawn when I was awoken to a low rumble. I stretched and yawned as the rumbling got louder. Once I had the blood flowing I looked around and in the western side of the mountain, which was the most torn from the recent earthquake, was a very, very large tsunami.

When I say very large, I mean this thing was 50x larger than the tsunami that I stopped...

I simply shook. There was no way the mountain I'm on could stand against this. The state of this thing was in was enough to simply give, plus it was the smallest. I flew up, and high up. I waited for the wave to pass over. Despite the size, it wasn't the fastest. It took an hour for it to be within 50 kilometers.

Now I realized how big it really was... Forget 50x, this was 1000x or more. I also realized my mistake and could do nothing except brace myself with Psychic and Safeguard. (I don't know Protect, Detect or any other protection moves, what'd you want from me?) The wave passed over the mountain and simply engulfed it. I was taken in with it and was first smashed against the leftovers of the mountain, nearly breaking the barrier and my concentration. The wave then picked me up and took me, the mountain and whatever else the tsunami picked up far away. I kept running into the ground, scraping it, or hitting large boulders that had been pieces of the mountain. I saw the surface once before being sucked in again.

It felt like forever until the water slowed and the tumbling stopped. I surfaced and floated up, only to fall into the water since I had sustained the barriers too long. I rested while being carried by the water. I thought about what just happened and kept coming to the conclusion that I failed the test. I was supposed to stay on the mountain, but since it broke apart and I was sucked away with it by that tidal wave, I'm not sure anymore. I started to notice that I was moving slightly faster and looked up.

I was fully expecting that the next disaster was a maelstrom. I was wrong. Closing in on me was a water tornado (Again, large.) I tried to swim/float away, but the water flow was already speeding up and soon, I had to give up otherwise I'd be tired enough to do nothing, not even move my limbs.

The tornado took me up and simply spun me dizzily. I wasn't able to notice where I was in the vortex, neither did I care except for not drowning. It kept me in for such a long time I started to feel light-headed from holding my breath for so long. Just as I was about to lose consciousness, I felt cold air blowing across my drenched body. I cracked my eyes open to see the ocean below me, rushing faster than my eyes wanted to track. I descended in a gliding like pace towards the water. I definitely knew that I'd hit the water hard. What I didn't know was when.

That answer came when I suddenly stopped by some unknown force and simply floated. The force pulled me upwards, into the clouds and let me rest upon them. More of the white puffs came around in unusual speeds and spun around me. While they spun I heard God's voice reaching me.

"Stratos. You've passed, but while you stayed upon the mountain, waiting for me. You didn't have to wait there when the danger is as large and destructive as what you've went through during the hours underneath the water." The voice boomed to me. I was still dimly aware of my surroundings, I did hear him call some one else over... Vaguely remembering the name Micheal.

A new voice arrived. It sounded male, and very devote. A conversation came up. They talked about something, my mind's too fuzzy. I can't even tell what they were saying. The exhaustion took me into a deep sleep. And this one was more blissful than all the others I've ever had.

-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*Fail horizontal line activated BOOP*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-

"Stratos..." I moaned and simply turned.

"Stratos!" I felt my shoulder get shaken firmly, but gently. I awoke to see a tall, angel standing over me with a pure blue sky above him. I sat up and looked around. Me and the angel were on a cloud among some other clouds, in what seemed to be an ocean. I looked up and asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out from the exhaustion from the trial." I made a sudden connection and said immediately, "Did I fail?"

"You're the first to actually beat this trial." The angel said. He produced a small goblet filled, dipped it into the cloud and offered it to me. I took it and gulped it down heartily. It was the best thing I've tasted. I couldn't even explain how pure the water was. He said, "I'd hurry and get down there, if I were you. It seems your brother isn't doing so well."

"Yeah, that's why I was so determined to get back."

"You could go now, but there's one last thing." He swung his arm and I felt myself become surrounded by intense light and clouds. It was instantaneous and I didn't feel any different other than tired and a slight pull from both arms. I was just about to ask him when he said, pointing down, "Bye." I looked down and saw open skies and fell straight through the cloud. I yelled, "OH CRAP!" as I fell. I thought that I would die a second time when I felt something familiar open up and slowed my decent. I looked up and noticed I had my wings back. Then I noticed something else.

I was an Eon. A _full-fledged_ Eon. No human traits anywhere. However, I had slight red marks on the ears and tips of my wings. I gave a cry of surprise and joy. I spread my wings and was able to pull out of the chaotic dive. I was flying fine until I touched the water with my claw and it sent me tumbling into the water.

CHAPTER 10

I surfaced up out of the water to notice that I was near a dock and heard familiar voices,

"Hey, driver! Could you stop for a second?" I saw a boat slow to a stop and went idle just to my right. I looked up, peered through the dock planks and saw Ash get off of the boat when I saw Latias appear and pant. She straightened up and gave him a roll of paper and then kissed him on the left cheek.

I nearly laughed out loud. I knew it was Latias because Bianca would only kiss her grandpa and never for anyone else. Her last date proved it. Plus the fact that her hair was shorter, and her scent. Latias above me had longer hair, even from a distance, I could tell the difference.

"Damn, Ash! You're lucky! Latias only kisses her siblings." I thought while fighting my laughter down. I was able to find a small post it note and a pen (I guessed who it came from) above me; I took it and wrote on it. I went invisible and came out and tapped the note on Ash's cap. He looked up and adjusted his cap after I got a few feet away.

"W-wait… Was that Bianca? Or Latias?"

"I-I don't know! BUT I AM SO JEALOUS!"

After seeing him look down at a painting of him and Pikachu, he got on the boat and they sped away. I turned and went to my home. I remembered Latios and flew at high speeds to get to him. I reached the garden and found Latios. He was still a mess and was in front of my shrine. I gave a quick check and gave a deep sigh of relief. He was still alive.

I came over and, noticed wrapped cloth on Latios' arms. I tenderly lifted his right arm and removed the bandage. On there was a red, jagged slash. A gasp was stuck in my throat and I looked at the other arm to find the same bloody mark.

"Good God, Latios... What have you done to yourself?" I said quietly before going to Latios' ear and said, "Latios! Wake up!" He groaned and opened an eye. He looked around but to him he didn't see anyone. He closed his eye and tears started coming out. Then I realized that I was still invisible. I turned off the power and nudged him. He mumbled, "Leave me alone Latias…" I tilted my head and said, "Since when did my name change?" His eyes bolted open and saw me. He jumped and backed away. I smiled, "Hey Latios." Latios got up and said, "W-Who are you? And how did you get in here?" I looked at him oddly, "You don't remember me at all? …Well, I guess that makes sense, since I've changed. Here's a reminder…" I transformed into my human form. Latios instantly backed away, now scared, "But… But you're dead! You're dead!" I shook my head, transforming back into Eon, "I WAS dead, Latios."

Latios only shook his head, "It... It can't be possible... MEW, DAMN IT, JUST... D-Don't..." Tears came to his eyes again and immediately, he bolted away. I stared and was about to go off after him. I paused and looked down. In front of my shrine was a small rock that didn't look like it belonged there. I floated down and used Psychic to lift the rock and found a small stash underneath.

Inside, was some off-counter drugs and a bloodied knife.

I shakily took the bottle and shook it... half empty. I threw it away and looked at the knife. The blood was caked on there. Nearby, was a small dried patch of blood, mixed in well into the dirt. I shook my head. I can't believe that he gotten to this point. I picked up the knife and broke it with Psychic, then buried it back into the ground and placed the rock back into place and flew off towards Latios. I found him in a small cave that whenever either me or sis or even brother felt like we needed to be alone, we'd always go there. I sighed and said aloud, "You know, brother. I've faced a lot more things than you've suffered in that depression of yours. I knew that you would get depressed, but not _this_ far." I paused and only heard choked-back sobs, "Brother... This isn't Mew talking to you..." Nothing again.

Now I'm mad. "Latios, get out here before I'm making you." I waited a good 20 seconds before getting my mind into his by telepathy. He wasn't expecting this at all and made a loud yelp. I was able to grab control of his body and forced him to fly out. Afterwards, I threw some memories at him, making him gasp. He was fighting really hard, but, surprisingly I was stronger.

More to add to the depression, I bet.

I threw some memories about the fight the night before I died. Mew rarely visits, and during the last few days, we never saw her at all. I let go of Latios, who quickly fell to the ground, and said, "Now you understand, brother? I _am back_. I am not here to haunt you or hurt you because of what happened all those years." He simply looked up, shocked and still crying. I sighed and floated down to him on the ground and said, "Latios. You would've hurt more people than you realize, taking those drugs and _cutting_ yourself. And even if I didn't come back, do you think I would've been happy with you?" Latios shook his head slightly, earning him a tight hug from me.

Latios tackled me and hugged me back, hard. I wasn't able to breathe before he realized that I was choking and turning blue. He released me and hugged me again, this time gentler. I heard him sob, "I'm sorry, brother! I shouldn'tve done those things! I-I was just too stupid!" I hugged him back saying, "S'alright, brother. Yes, you were really stupid to do the things you did. But look at this," I peeled him off to make him look at me, "We've got a new start… When I was dead, I was afraid that you'd suicide in a few days… Seems like I wasn't far off." Latios shook his head, "N-no. I wouldn'tve." We both hugged again. Then I said, "Oh, snap. I forgot to tell everyone else. Wanna come with me?" Latios looked up and said, "Sure."

"But after this, you need to clean yourself up. You're so filthy you could've become a Wheezing!"

CHAPTER 11

"Hey, Latias! Have you seen Latios? I'm getting worried about him." Bianca asked. Latias shook her head.

"I guess she didn't even notice me speeding past her." I thought. I and Latios had made a small prank on everyone in the house. Somehow, by some random reason, I and Latios had found out that I can transform into my human form and use it as a disguise. Latios went in all depressed as he could. I noticed now that he had black spots under his eye and small bruises almost everywhere.

"Hey Latios... Listen, you've gotta let him go. I'm sure that he understands how much you're suffering. He loved you as much as he loved us." Latias said.

"-Don't miss him as much as I do." I heard most of what Latios had said.

"Of course I miss him. I keep remembering that moment so much I can't get it out of my head. You just gotta accept the fact that all the moping and sadness won't bring him back." Latias lectured. Latios simply grunted and sat down at the table. Bianca and Lorenzo came down and tried to encourage him to let me go. But due to some luck, he actually looked like I never met him back at the garden. I gotta admit, I almost forgot the prank and wanted to go in and surprise him again. They brought food to him and nearly forced him to eat. I touched his mind once with telepathy and realized that during the course of me fighting to get back, he stopped eating and everyone would practically hold him down and force it down his throat. Just the fact of this made me cry a little.

Soon, after they all ate, they brought Latios to the living room and tried all they could to cheer him up. The good thing was that they weren't facing me, and that Latios wasn't cracking up. So far, not a bad thing happened. I was able to sneak up behind them visibly. Then, when all their attempts failed, Bianca said, "Come on, Latios! Your depression won't help bring him back… Please, Latios! Cheer up!" That's when I decided to take my cue. However, not before I saw her try to cheer him up by gently grabbing his ears and pulling him to a kiss. This made everyone simply stare, even me. Latios instantly blushed and stared blankly, prank forgotten. When Bianca pulled out, she blushed and hugged him, "Please Latios, for me." I simply decided to give it up now and said, "I don't think he needs to anymore."

Bianca gave a loud yelp. Lorenzo jumped nearly a mile high. Latias made a loud squeak. Latios simply broke under too many reactions at once and laughed. The three turned and reacted again, Lorenzo jumping even higher, a near impossible feat for an old man. This got me and Latios to laugh harder. Latios was laughing so hard he was crying all over again. At first Latias was pissed because I was faking my death until she noticed that I wasn't my hybrid self anymore. Bianca gave a squeal and hugged me. Lorenzo was still recovering from his mile-high jumps. Latios was explaining about how I met up with him back at the garden. Bianca then said, "It's too bad you didn't tell Ash and his friends."

"I think they already know now." Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy until I told about what happened after I died. Then I said, "Latios, Latias. I was able to talk to Father." This got their attention, "He says that he loves you, and he's waiting for us patiently. He's got a millennium waiting for us." Latias started to cry, "I always knew Father was there." She came up to me started to cry a bit more. I held her and comforted her. Latios asked, "Was it really like what you said? All that after death?" I nodded, "It's just like I said… Though there are something's that I don't want to see again. The demon who acted like you, brother, is number one… I can't believe that Arceus isn't the maker. Guess a lot of things are different than we thought." Lorenzo and Bianca came up behind Latios and said, "All right, you two had your fun. But it's time to wash you, Latios! You could've passed as a flying lump of dirt!" Latios smiled and, with a kiss to Bianca, went off to take a shower and clean off the dirt and scum that collected on his feathers.

After the prank and the stories about my trials, Latios, Latias and I went up to my shrine and paid respects to my old life. I then commented, "I never liked that life. I'm glad, though, I had two legendary siblings." Latias giggled, "You should see the statues now. Alto Mare noticed another Eon and made a statue of you." I looked down, shocked, "When did they? How?" Latias pulled out a newspaper and right on the front of it said, "The Brother of Latios and Latias Seen." I saw myself under the title. Under the picture was a comment saying, "Taken just this morning, the Third Eon was caught on the high-speed camera set up at the city center." I rolled my eyes and said, "Note to self; don't fly around the town center anymore." Latios and Latias laughed as we past the Soul Dew. Then Latias said, hitting me, "Tag!" She raced off before I could say anything. I looked at Latios, but he disappeared just as quickly. I yelled, "Hey! No invisibility! That's not fair!" I took off and flew into the garden to find my siblings.

Hey guys! Again, if some of these didn't make sense, go ahead and tell me. I may or may not be religious. I'll leave what you want to believe up to you. I did read the bible, though. That, I'll admit. It's somewhat interesting. Especially the End Of The World. (Spoiler: NO ONE KNOWS WHEN THE END WILL HAPPEN! That means the Mayan calendar is fake and the 2012 thing is the time when the Mayans are completely forgotten) I'm thinking of continuing the story, however, it'll have a different title.

I'M SORRY THAT I DID NOTHING FOR A LONG FRICKING TIME! I HAD SENIOR YEAR IN SCHOOL AND IT WAS FINALS!


End file.
